


Reality

by berrries



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Child Death, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrries/pseuds/berrries
Summary: Libby is a charming young girl with dreams and fantasies with her "friends" at Circus Baby's Pizzaria. One might say she's too loyal.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in the fandom! enjoy.

“Libby, dinner!” Mom shouted. 

“Okay, mom! I’m coming downstairs!” All I wanted to do was keep playing, but I was getting hungry, so I caved in and ate lasagna. Then I went back upstairs to my room. I wanted to finish my story about Funtime Foxy being a princess in a tower, and Funtime Freddy being the prince that rescues her. Eventually, I finished my story and only then did I realize how tired I was, so I carefully climbed off my dresser before mom saw me, and got dressed into my nightgown and crawled in my bed. 

I woke up to mom softly shaking me and saying, “Wake up, Lib! We’re going to Circus Baby’s!” I shot up in bed and started rubbing my hands together. It’s just a thing I do when I’m excited. Mom thinks it’s adorable. 

“YES!” I breathed. I quickly changed into a cute lavender dress and seafoam capris with white polka dots. Then mom put my hair in 2 pigtails, my favorite hairstyle because it’s Baby’s hairstyle. Then we drove to Circus Baby’s Pizza World! 

When we got there, I saw my best friend, Elizabeth. I can’t really say her name that well, so I call her Lizzy. We were playing when her dad came over to us and said he had to take Lizzy to her lessons. So now, I was left alone. I went exploring, dreaming of new ways to play as my favorite characters. 

Then I went and found Baby. 

I was so excited! That is until I realized I couldn’t breathe. I tried screaming, but nothing came out. I looked at Baby. All I wanted was to see her, and instead, my lungs failed. But then I noticed something: Baby’s tummy was open, and a long metal cord was coming out, wrapped around my neck. _Baby is choking me,_ I realized. I still loved Baby. Maybe it’s just a joke. Or a dream. A very realistic one, though. 

Then, I blacked out. 

I woke up feeling stiff and heavy. “I’m alive!” I told myself. But it didn’t sound right. I looked around the room. There was no Baby. Then I saw myself laying on the ground in front of me. I was dead, I think. Some of my neck had been clawed out. I looked down at myself. “I’m Baby?” I’m not sure if that was a question or a statement. 

“Libby? Libby? Come to Mommy! Libby where are you?!” My mom was looking for me. 

But I was dead. 

I heard footsteps and I sat down as Baby and pretended I was asleep. Mom walked in and screamed. The other owner, Mr. Emily, came running in. He comforted my mom and told her that he would pay her lots of money or something. When they left, Mr. Emily came back and put a sign on the Baby room door. It said, ‘OUT OF ORDER - NO LONGER PERFORMING’. I was SOOO SAD! I started singing just to keep myself happy. I sang about my fantasies. I never got hungry or tired, I just sang and cried without tears now that I was connected to someone else’s body. One that can’t cry. 

What was probably a few months later, I heard footsteps. _Okay, I hear footsteps every night. It’s just the nightguard._ I pretended to be asleep like every night. When they stopped, I sang again. Then the footsteps, so I played sleep again. 

It went on like that for about 30 minutes, until the footsteps just stopped, and I was sure that the nightguard went back to his room. Then I just kept on singing. 

The next day, Mr. Emily took the sign off my door. He then took me into the back room, where he changed my color scheme. I now had orange, red, silver, and blue hair with an orange and red outfit. Then he led me to the stage. I was hyperventilating now! He told me that the words for me to sing would be on a screen in the back and that I could sing to whatever tune I want. _Does he know? Is he aware that I’m… alive?_ When I was on the stage, I saw the birthday girl, who was turning 5. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. 

I saw Lizzy standing in the back with Mr. Afton, and her eyes were red like she had been crying. She was probably scared of me since Baby had killed me. I sang for the girl. I sang the words, no matter how cheesy they were. It felt amazing! 

It’s been decades since my first day on stage. I don’t perform anymore. That’s Lizzy’s job, now that she’s the original Baby. I’m so old, the other animatronics call me Scrap Baby because I’m so scrappy. I’m missing parts and look like I’ve been clobbered by kids all my life, which isn’t exactly false. Lizzy still performs, and kids aren’t allowed near her, probably because of how I turned out. My mom still occasionally comes to see me because she knew how much I loved Baby. What she doesn’t know? 

It really is me.


End file.
